Wilba Van Porc
40px|right|link=:Category:Royals|Royal |image=WilbaVanPorc.png |caption= |story=The Wild Pig |role=The Wild Pig |powerfulqualities=Meticulous, analytical, straightforward |age=16 |alignment=Royal20px|Royals|right |roommate= |heartsdesire=Why should I keep my desires a secret? I just have to utter my wishes and they will be granted. That’s how royalty works. |magictouch=I turn into a pig during full moon. As soon as I’m signing the storybook of legends though, this transformation will be permanent...well, until my special someone breaks the curse. Let’s just all hope that I don’t have to “waste” some of the potentials, like daddy back in his days. |romancestatus=It is really hard to find a decent partner these days. Like, if you can’t read my every wish from my very eyes, you are no use to me. (also TBA) |cursesmoment=The turning into a pig thing. Or to be more precise, the moment when I turn back...wearing nothing but my birthday suit. |favsubject= |leastfavsubject= |bffea=|parent = Daughter of the Pig Prince }} 80px is the 16-year-old daughter of the Pig Prince from the German/Dutch fairytale “The Wild Pig”. Her birthday is on September 13th which makes her a Virgo. Character Personality Being a spoiled princess, Wilba thinks she is entitled to everything she wants and might throw a tantrum if someone tells her no. She is also very judgmental and will tell anyone to their face what she thinks about them. She is kinda hard to appease, but whoever manages to, will be held high as an acquaintance or even as a friend. She has no problem sharing, as long as she gets the biggest piece. Appearance Wilba has red hair and green-gray eyes.She has an upturned nose and freckles. Her skin tone is piggy pink. Fairy Tale: The Wild Pig The son of a king and his queen gets cursed and turned into a wild pig. Unable to do something about, they let their now pig son live in the castle garden. The king of the neighboring kingdom has three daughters. The pig son first encounters the oldest, finds her so pretty and demands her to be his wife or he will die of grief. She reluctantly agrees. In the first night after their wedding she goes to bed. The pig prince wanted to lay next to her and jumps on the bed and, accidentally, on her neck, killing her. After a while though, the pig prince met the second oldest princes from the neighbor kingdom, finds her so pretty and demands her to marry her. After what happened to their oldest, the King did not want to agree to the wedding, but was forced to. The princes died the same way as her older sister. After that, the neighboring King and Queen, not wanting to lose their youngest daughter to the pig prince as well, wanted to leave for another kingdom, but the pig prince’s father asked them to stay and banished their son into the woods to get their trust back. One day, the Kingdoms are taking a walk through the forest and finally, the pig prince meets the last daughter, who was daydreaming and lost the group. He kidnaps her on his back and brings her to a cave, where he let go of her. He immediately started to treat her as nice as possible, reading her desires from her eyes. She started to warm up to him and pets him. Suddenly, the pig prince begins to cry and the princess asks what might be the matter. He explained that he is cursed and that she could help him, but wouldn’t if he told her what she had to do for that. She wanted to know and the pig prince told her, that she has to marry him. The princess started laughing and said “That’s all? I absolutely can do that!” The pig prince was very happy and he made her a bed out of moss and laid next to her that night. In a very weird dream the princess gets told what she has to do to break the curse: Burn the fur you will find next to the bed in front of the cave, after pulling a rock in the entrance. She wakes up and follows this instructions. She hears an obnoxious scream from inside the cave and wanted to pull the rock aside, but it was too hot to even touch because of the fire. So she waited until it cooled down and pushed it out of the way. Out comes the most beautiful human prince she has ever seen and they marry, as promised. How does Wilba fit into it? As a royal through and through, Wilba accepts her destiny. This means, signing the Story Book of Legends will make her curse - turning into a pig - permanent until broken. But since accepting is the only way to get rid of the curse anyway, at least as far as she knows, she is down for it. And since her story has a happily ever after, there is no need to rebel against it at all. Yes, she does not look forward to spending a good portion of her life as a pig, but she sees this as a necessary evil for an all the better happy ending. That being said, she hasn't told anyone about the curse and tries to keep it a secret. Relationships Romance Meridia Goldenkiss, TBA Friends She is open for friends.I know she does not seem like someone you want to be friends with but just give her a chance please? :P Grizelda Spoils, Frenemy Wilba and Grizelda get along well for the most part. They share the hobby of...well...bullying inferiors and acting high and mighty. But whenever they disagree on something - usually on which of the two is the mightiest - they get into huge fights and usually end up not talking for a while. But insulting others is just more fun with company. Gallery Trivia * Wilba was created by bigrika for Heartstruck Spring * She is visually strongly based off of the new Don't Starve Hamlet DLC character Wilba, with whom she also shares her first name. * I could not find an English version of the Fairy Tale Das Wilde Schwein, so everything about it, including the English title was translated by me. If you happen to know this (German? Dutch? Sources were discordant about the origin) Fairy Tale and the actual English title, please let me know! Category:Bigrika Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:The Wild Pig Category:Needs Roommate Category:HSSMar2019